


Things to end.

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Explosions, Gen, Poetic, Psychotic Behaivors, The End, Trauma, post-The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a lovely day.





	Things to end.

**Author's Note:**

> No comment, I'm feeling just a bit sad today.

 

The Explosion made his hearing ring around his head too loud, and it was at that moment that Tord realized, the movies got the sound quite accurate.

He was bleeding, from where? He couldn't tell exactly, but it hurt, but not enough to make him feel like he might die.

Something like this couldn't kill him after everything he's gone through. It would just be stupid for something so easy and weak to kill him. He wasn't hurt because of this, telling himself this made it true, right?

 

 

Tord just closed his eye, and felt gingerly on what was his face a while ago. His face felt rough, and bloody, much like the situation at hand.

He distantly heard the footsteps of someone, but he didn't bother to look at his soldiers, facing them would only be more shameful than he already felt.

It smelt like gunpowder to Tord at that moment.

 

~

 

 

The Sun was starting to set, but that was okay, after all, everything has to go away eventually.

The sunlight was a bad example though, because it will always come back the next day, and save you from the nightmares that plague you at night.

Twilight was quiet, no one was moving, there was complete silence, or maybe he was just deaf to anything that may be trying to talk to him.

 

 

 

He simply stared ahead of him, assessing the situation like it was a big chess game that he just got checkmated in. He lost.

The Harpoon in his hand felt cold, like death to Tom at that moment. He wanted to let go of it, but he was afraid to loose it, it was a nice weapon after all...

It was getting darker, but it didn't matter, Tom embraced it, the dark was his friend, no one else could hide him like the darkness could.

 

 

 

Green, Purple. Green, the color of both sickness and health, and Purple, the color that was between blue and red, the color of bruises and fear. 

Those two colors seemed to flood Tom's vision as he tried to continue staring ahead into the Twilight sky, and he didn't understand why or when this happened, but he hopes they go away soon.

Tom could handle himself fine, especially with something like this, so he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be alone, and sort himself out like a complex puzzle, fit the pieces back together.

He would be as good as new in no time.

 

 

~

 

 

 

It was the End, but there must be an End to start a new beginning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was absolutely no point in reading this, it didn't do anything to help anyone and it didn't even start a plot, so why did you read this?


End file.
